


Crossing Paths

by Marf_Redux



Series: Just another Stray AU [19]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Tim has no idea who the red hood is, mention of murder, mention of seriel killer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 08:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: While hunting a killer on the docks Tim runs into the new player in town the Red Hood.





	Crossing Paths

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.

Crossing Paths

He had never been fond of the docks since it tended to be one of the areas of Gotham that just reminded you what a shit hole the city really was. Unfortunately at times like this there was no avoiding them since someone was killing and cutting up the working boys and girls of the area and Batman seemed to be too busy chasing him to do anything about it. So he’d promised Selina he’d look into it and deal with the person responsible since she was out of town.

So far all he’d learned was that the killer was unusually attractive. Several of the more poetic witnesses had described him as having the face of an angel and the soul of a demon. He was just entering the area where the last few kills had happened when he heard gun shots. He sprinted across the ware house roofs and dropped down into an alley near the source. He made his way to the edge and looked around. There was his killer laying dead at the feet of the Red Hood the new player in the underworld. 

He saw the red hood’s line of sight more to where he was so he walked out there was no point in trying to stay hidden. Whoever was under that mask had known already that he was there. He glanced down at the guy and he matched the description. “One of the Bat’s little play mates are we going to have to fight now while you try to arrest me,” the man in the biker themed costume said.

“I was here to arrange his arrest but that isn’t an option now,” he said glancing at the body of the killer. “I just hope he was the actual killer and you didn’t just waste some innocent guy trawling the docks.” He hadn’t been able to make sense of the new Red Hood’s motives. On the surface it looked like just a new wanna be big time player but something about it bugged him.

“It was him two blocks back there’s another victim,” the Red hood said giving him as quizzical a look as a man in a red metal helmet could. “I had heard you were the problem child but I didn’t think you’d be okay with me killing him.”

“I’m a pragmatist, I wouldn’t do it but given what he was doing I won’t lose any sleep,” he said though he wasn’t completely sure about that. He had lost plenty of sleep lately ever since that confrontation with Dick several weeks ago. 

“That’s good to know it means I won’t have to beat you to a bloody pulp,” the Red Hood said with a bit of a laugh. “Since your such a pragmatist don’t mention our little meeting to the Bat it isn’t time for us to have a tête-à-tête yet.” The Red Hood then began to walk away, “See you around Problem Child.”

“See you around,” he called after the retreating figure and he was definitely going to figure out what was going on with this guy. This entire bizarre exchange did not fit and he hated when things didn’t fit. 

The End.


End file.
